School Play
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! style! The story of Cleopatra. While not heavy yaoi, there will be yaoi nonetheless. YamixSeto and TeáxYugi. Complete
1. School Play chap 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way shape or form.

Rated PG for upcoming male/male scenes. If you don't like yaoi and you read it, well… that will unfortunately be your problem...

School Play

"Domino Senior High School proudly presents – a ninth grade end of year production, 'Queen Cleopatra' to be held on the night of December twenty third, highlighting the end of year celebration festival. All students are to participate. Roles will be decided by random drawing." Joey finished reading the announcement by rolling his eyes at Yugi, Tristan and Teá.

Eyes shining, hands clasped in front of her and almost bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, Teá gasped "Oh! Cleopatra! It's one of my favourite historical stories! The beautiful Egyptian Queen, the tragic love she had for the Roman Emperor, Marc Antony, her death by poisonous snake, oh Yugi! Yugi? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Yugi raised his violet eyes, staring blankly in confusion for a moment before smiling shyly. A low laugh escaped from him, "Yes! Of course I'm listening." he replied.

Not completely convinced, Teá glared, which caused Yugi to wave his hands before him as he sidled away to hide behind Joey. "Ah, yeah, great story! I wonder who I'll get to be?" he added quickly.

Joey smirked as a brief vision of himself and Yugi in the lead roles lingered in his mind. Obviously thinking a similar thing, Tea's eyes turned misty. "Just think of it Yugi!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Me, as the ill-fated queen, you as the handsome Marc Antony…

'Me as the little guy sneaking away…' Yugi thought as he took advantage of Teá day dreaming to move further away.

The bell rang to signal the start of morning classes. The usual jostle of students pushing their way to their seats quickly gave way to silence as their teacher entered the classroom to take her place at her desk. Teá gave Yugi a playful swat for having left her standing alone earlier. She then settled into her seat at the desk beside him.

On the other side of Yugi, Joey rolled his eyes in sympathy.

As usual, the last one to enter the classroom was Seto Kaiba. Dignified as always, he took his seat behind Yugi. The short Duel Monster's champion listened to the tall teen's chair scrape a little and then he focused his attention on his teacher's face.

Smiling, the young woman caught Joey's paper plane without looking and then faced her class. "Today is September twenty nine, as you are all aware… Bakura!" she snapped, "Stop glaring boy and put that ring away! … We will be putting on a play for the school festival. I have chosen 'Cleopatra' since we covered Egyptian history a few months ago, as a result, Cleopatra should still be fresh in your minds." The teacher smiled at her class. "Yes Mutou, what is it?"

All eyes turned to face Yugi as he sat, hand in the air. "Um, miss? Uh, just one question? Why do we have to have a random character selection? I'm sure that no guys here want to end up wearing a dress."

Amused giggles broke out among the students as the teacher smiled indulgently at him, "Yes Mutou, we do. One, it is traditional and two," she paused to lean on her desk, eyes taking on a firm, almost sadistic gleam as her glasses flashed menacingly under the flouro lighting, "because I say so!"

* * *

The morning classes ended. Just before the students had been released for lunch, the teacher wrote out all the roles on pieces of paper, folded them and placed them all into a clean waste paper basket. "When you return, we will have the drawing. May I remind you all, "that this is a _full_ class effort? _All of you_," she paused to glare at Seto, "will take part."

Yugi, with his friends, sat huddled around Joey as he giggled over a colourful comic book, "I know we are doing Cleo and Marco but it would be fun to do this one!" Joey laughed as Yugi smirked at the drawings of a little fellow wearing a winged helmet, his enormous friend with a little dog and a gray bearded druid as they made a magic strength-enhancing potion for Cleopatra's palace builders.

"Hey!" said Tristan eagerly, "Maybe we can sneak it in somewhere."

The three boys laughed at the idea but suddenly stopped as Teá huffed at them. "This is a serious play! No messing around." She said indignantly. Then one of her friends, who was walking by, noticed her and started speaking to her. The boys took advantage of Teá speaking to the girl and put their heads together once more.

"You know Joey, " giggled Yugi, "It would be fun to see you in a dress!"

Joey threw his arm around his friend's neck and laughed raucously, "Yeah! In ya dreams pal! Hey Tristan, I wouldn't mind seeing you in a mini skirt though!"

Tristan snorted, "Yeah right! Only if you wear one as well!"

Bakura strode over, holding up one finger as he spoke, "You guys can dance in frilly pink tutus for all I care! What I want to see is Seto Kaiba in a mini!"

The boys all gaped at him for a moment, their three minds sharing a single thought. The thought of the good looking, tall, lanky form of Seto Kaiba, decked out in the very short outfit befitting of a roman soldier, sword over one shoulder and gazing sourly at them, sent them all into a bout of hysterical laughter. "Oh man!" cried Joey wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "I can just see it!"

"Oh yeah," chimed in Yugi, just barely able to talk as he gasped for breath, "lets _hope_ that happens!"

Lunch break then ended and the boys ran back to class, still giggling hysterically over their mental image of roman legion Seto.

* * *

"Wheeler!" The teacher's voice rang out, "You're next!"

Several other students had already drawn their parts but no one had yet drawn the lead roles. Squaring his shoulders, Joey strode forward to thrust his hand into the basket. Unfolding the paper, his eyebrows drew downward, "Palace guard? Oh man…" he complained in disappointment. Ignoring Tristan's chuckle, Joey returned to his seat.

Next up was Teá. Chanting out 'Cleopatra, Cleopatra!' under her breath, she drew out her paper. "_What?_ Servant girl? No way!" she complained bitterly

"Too bad, eh, Teá?" Remarked Joey with a happy smirk.

She threw him a single dirty look as Yugi was called up for his turn at drawing. He spent almost a minute rummaging through the papers before finally choosing one. His eyes went wide, eyebrows nearly vanishing under his golden bangs.

"Well, Yugi?" Teá asked, her curiosity overwhelming her, "What part did you get?"

"I… I drew Marc Antony."

A collective gasp went up, applause breaking out. Seto folded his arms as he sneered. "Aren't you a little short for an emperor?" Tea's frustrated, faint snarl of "Darn it!" reached Seto ears and he smirked at her.

No matter who got to play Cleopatra, it was going to look strange. Yugi was very short, even Teá loomed over him. 'Oh boy! Teá playing Cleopatra, I could handle but some other girl? Please, let Tristan draw the role of Cleopatra! I think I could handle that!' Yugi thought to himself, but unfotunately Tristan drew a guardsman's role instead.

Then, it was Seto's turn. Fixating his steely blue gaze on Yugi, he swiftly withdrew a paper. Everyone leaned in expectantly as he opened it. To everyone's surprise, he smirked at Yugi as he read out "Queen Cleopatra."

A long cry of 'argh' rang out of all the girl's throats, while the boys threw themselves about, laughing fit to burst.

Yugi, sweating buckets, tipped his head back to look up… and up. "The long and the short of it!" gasped Bakura in glee.

Seto, who was by far the tallest teen in school, glared down his nose and then smirked maliciously.

After Bakura drew the evil chancellor, the final drawings took place. With everyone now having a role, the teacher addressed them. "We have two months to prepare so all afternoon classes for today are cancelled. Scripts will be handed out before home time. Oh, stop looking so miserable Mutou! Work will start tomorrow. Now, where are my set and wardrobe people?" Teá, Joey and Tristan, along with several other people raised their hands. "Fine… _Mister_ Wheeler! Wipe that dirty look off of your face! Now, what I require from each of you…"

Yugi no longer heard what she was saying as his mind was reeling from the impact of his and Seto's roles. 'Marc Antony was Cleopatra's" he gulped in nervousness, "lover…" Looking at Seto's stern face, Yugi wondered if he could possibly do this.

"Aibou, what's wrong?"

Yugi jumped a little as his spirit brother's voice interrupted his thoughts. Normally Yami completely ignored Yugi when the short teen was at school however sensing Yugi's troubled mind, he had stirred to find out what the trouble was. Yugi explained and then grinned as Yami's jaw dropped.

* * *

"You _can't_ play Marc Antony! The roman's are the enemy of Egypt!" Yami paced the length of Yugi's bedroom as the little fellow gaped at him in shock. He had never seen the ancient pharaoh spirit so agitated before.

"Look, will you please calm down? Its not real, its just a school play. Besides, Cleopatra was way after your time, what's the problem?"

Yami stopped pacing to glare at his partner, "When I was Pharaoh, we knew of the roman's! True, they were only just starting to sniff around then but…"

"But nothing!" cut in Yugi in exasperation. "I _have_ to do this! My friends and all my classmates are counting on me!"

Yami strode straight through Yugi's study desk to lean down, eyeballing the youth. "I _can not_ allow…"

"_You_ can't allow? Excuse me mister high and mightiness but I am going to _have_ to do this. Hell, its bad enough having to act alongside Seto but look at this! Page fifty two says here 'Cleopatra and Marc Antony kiss', I'm going to have to kiss Seto Kaiba!"

Yami jerked up in shock, "What? Kiss? But… but…"

"But its part of the script!" Yugi said miserably, "I can tell you, it's a part that I am going to have a lot of trouble with doing!" Yugi stared up at Yami, his eyes full of desperation.

To be concluded…

* * *

The second half just needs to be typed up :-)

I just have to make a small apolgy though. In trying to post this on FFNet, Whenever I typed Teá I had no problem putting the mark above the a but whenever I tried to type Tea's if I put the mark above the a it would keep dropping the á altogether... So sorry about it sometimes being spelt slightly wrong, there was nothing I could do to correct this...


	2. School Play chap 2

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me (I want my Yami! Yami! Yami! Yami!) I wish Yami was mine…

Rated PG for some mild yaoi scenes. Yaoi fans rejoice, yaoi haters, you have been warned so you better run and hide :P

Things are hotting up in this, the second and final chapter. Warning! There is some sap between Yugi and Teá in this chapter. No, I don't apologize!

* * *

School Play pt 2

When Yugi began rehearsal the next day, he just knew that there would be trouble. Joey and Tristan could not stop laughing. They and everyone else watched him and Seto try out their first scene together as Marc Antony and Cleopatra with ill-concealed amusement, much to the annoyance of their teacher. Finally their teacher had had enough. Slamming down her heavy history book, she brought about instant silence as she pinned everyone with the force of her gaze. "This is a _serious_ play! I will thank you all to _treat_ it as such!"

"Can't Seto and Yugi swap roles or something?" Someone called out, "They look ridiculous!"

"Yeah!" Chimed in Joey, "Swap 'em! Yugi's got the better hair for a girl!"

Everyone roared with laughter but were silenced once more when the book slammed down again. "The roles stand as drawn!" Their teacher's angry glare swept the room once more. "Now, Mutou, Kaiba, from the top please."

= = =

Some time later, rehearsal finally ended. Yugi trudged wearily from school, feeling the weight of the acting world on his shoulders. He slumped all the more when Seto approached him.

"Study well Yugi Mutou. I don't intend to allow you to make a mess of this." Seto ordered.

Yugi gave his tall co-star a tired wave, "Aye, aye captain!"

Seto was not amused. "I mean it, Mutou! I am not thrilled about these circumstances either but I will not have you embarrass me further by failing to put on a good act."

Yugi sighed as he placed his palm against his forehead. "I'm doing my best, Seto."

For a reply, Seto pointed at the Millennium Puzzle, "Ask him for help."

Yugi's head snapped up, "He isn't happy with the idea!"

"Oh?" Seto cocked an eyebrow at Yugi, a slight expression of puzzlement crossing his features.

"That's right, Seto! He isn't pleased. The roman's were Egypt's enemies, remember?"

Seto snorted, "Its just a silly play!" he ridiculed.

Yugi growled low in his throat. "That's what I told him! Tell you what, _you_ talk to him!"

Seto smirked as Yugi closed his eyes, hands curved around the puzzle. The Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly and Seto quickly found himself facing his little Egyptian dueling rival. Giving Yami his most arrogant, superior look, he said, "So, you protest against this little play of ours?"

Yami folded his arms, glaring. "Yes, I do!"

"You are being foolish. I myself, find it highly amusing that Yugi is my co-star. I think, I may even find it… pleasurable."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How is that?"

Seto licked his lips with a small smirk. "I get to _kiss_ him, you realize."

Yami curled his lip. "You would not dare!"

"Oh? Wouldn't I? Then Yami, how about this? Yugi plays the role of Marc Antony but when it comes time for the kiss scene, the two of you switch places," he smirked once more, "and I get to kiss you, instead?"

Yami looked up and down at Seto, feeling a conflict of emotion pour through him. To his dismay, a part of him actually wanted to do as Seto suggested, another part did not.

= = =

The first month flew by with rehearsals and preparation for the upcoming play held every afternoon. Sets and costumes also begin to take shape with everyone moaning over the constant fittings and alterations. Yugi groaned inwardly at the sight of Teá, tape measure draped around her neck, approaching him once more. "How many times has this been now Teá?" He asked her trying not to moan too noticeably. "I think this must be, what… fitting number ten in two days? I don't recall you measuring up anyone else this much." Yugi then added as an afterthought, only daring to say it since it was Teá he was speaking to "Or is it because you can't keep your hands off of me?"

Teá smiled shyly as she knelt before him, "Oh, quit your griping Yugi, your costume is complex and it needs to fit properly or it wont sit right. Now, arms up, hold still!" Her hands shaking slightly, she slid them around Yugi's slender body, giving him a little caress in the process

Yugi quivered so much that the tape measure slipped off his waist. Giggling, Teá told him, "Hey, just relax okay?"

Yugi took several deeps breaths, his face a cute shade of delicate red. Teá tightened up the tape measure once more, then jotted a note in her little note pad. She then encircled his shoulders, crossing the tape measure over his upper chest. Their faces only inches apart, Yugi's eyes flickered in every other possible direction in an attempt to not look Teá in the eyes. As it happened, his eyes rolled down as hers rolled upwards. Large violet eyes met clear blue orbs and locked. For a moment, neither teen spoke. Then Teá coughed gently "I had better go." She went to stand but found she had no strength. Stumbling, she put her hands onto Yugi's shoulders, then froze, staring in wonder as Yugi's hands curved up over her own, his thumbs gently caressing the backs of her hands.

"Careful Teá." He softly mumbled.

"Um… Yugi?"

"Umm?"

"I'd… ah… better…"

"Hmm…" Yugi, his eyes half lidded, slowly moved his face closer to hers and she felt her heart beating wildly inside her chest. Yugi tilted his head, then, closing his eyes, he slowly placed his arm around her back. Teá began to tremble with anticipation as she watched his lips move closer.

"There you are!" Their teacher's voice rang out cheerfully. Yugi and Teá jumped apart in sudden fright. Totally oblivious to what she had interrupted, the teacher chirped, "Are you finished here Teá?"

Teá nodded in confirmation.

"Good! I need you to fix up Joey's tunic. This way."

Teá gave Yugi a longing gaze and then trailed after her teacher. Yugi watched them leave, his fist smacking into his palm while a wounded look crept into his expressive violet eyes.

= = =

Two more weeks passed by quickly. The costumes were all made correctly and dress rehearsals were in full swing. The first time Seto appeared in full costume, complete with long wig and long eyelashes, the entire class erupted into a storm of clapping and cheering. The appreciation then turned into uncontrolled laughter when he towered over Yugi. Fixing his classmates with a deep scowl that cut off the tumult, Seto then moved his glittering gaze onto Yugi, a thin smile on his lips. Yugi's costume was rather short. "Nice legs!" he rambled pleasantly, causing Yugi to blush a deep crimson.

A low chuckle beside Yugi made him turn his head, Yami stood there vigorously rubbing his chin in a polite attempt to stop laughing. "Please," grumbled Yugi, "not you too. This is mega embarrassing."

"Humph!" Yami folded his arms as he glared down his nose at Yugi. "Roman! Ha! Mind you Aibou, you do have cute legs."

Yugi picked up a nearby cushion and hurled it at the ancient Pharaoh. It passed clean through him, making Yami laugh as the teacher scolded, "Mister Mutou! Stop arguing with yourself and if you throw _one_ more cushion, I will take you before the principal!"

"Yes miss!" Yugi acquiesced.

Yami eyes then took on a wicked gleam as he eyed Seto adjusting his hem, one lanky leg exposed. Yugi groaned and slapped his brow.

= = =

Time flew by as December twenty third approached with brutal speed. Two days before was fully devoted to endless rehearsal. Teá was thoroughly enjoying her role now that a lovely dance routine had been written especially for her. Yugi watched, entranced as she gracefully swayed, skipped and twirled, her arm movements flowing like water. Sighing, Yugi felt an almost overwhelming urge to join her. Yami also seemed to be enjoying her display, however his vibrant eyes kept flicking towards Seto with what Yugi thought was a disturbing regularity. Yugi shuddered, feeling innerved by his spirit brother's behavior.

Her dance ended to a wild eruption of cheering. Teá waved, blowing a kiss to Yugi as he smiled shyly.

Yugi had a strong feeling of dread as the teacher called for him and Seto to step up. "We will now practice the love scene." She sighed in exasperation, "Alright you lot, no need to drool. _Joey! Put that camera away!_ Yugi, Seto, from page forty six please."

Seto regally reclined on the bed, a wine goblet in hand. Glancing up at the staring Yami, Yugi nervously cleared his throat, earning him one of Seto's dark looks.

"Don't be nervous, dear." Purred his teacher. "Start again." she coaxed.

Yugi took a deep breath then slowly approached his greatest rival. "Cleopatra, my love. What is it that troubles you this night?"

Seto battered his long fake eyelashes, smiling seductively, "Come here my darling Antony. Please give me comfort in my darkest hour."

Yugi's heart had taken to beating so loud, he feared everyone could hear it. Trying his best to ignore the rivers of drool flowing from Joey and Tristan, he knelt beside the bed and reaching out his trembling hand, he took Seto's in his own. He gulped nervously "What darkness is it that you ear… er, fear? Is it the alliance that troubles you? Fear not! Rome is with you!"

Yami narkily echoed the line and gave an annoyed snort as Yugi tried his best to ignore him also. Seto stroked the back of Yugi's hand, making him feel faint.

"I fear Rome's enemies! They are Egypt's enemies also. Can you truly protect my grand dynasty?"

"Of… ah, of course!" Yugi stammered.

"NO! No! No! Yugi, the line is 'Yes my beloved queen, I will always protect your dynasty… and _you_!'" His teacher flapped the bulky script in his face a moment, bidding him to try again.

Unfortunately the mood was well and truly broken, much to Yami and everyone else's amusement. Joey and Tristan smooched up to each other mockingly, causing each other and the rest of the class to laugh even harder. The teacher threw her hands up in defeat and decided to abandon the love scene till later. Turning to Joey to ask why he had big polystyrene blocks on the set, she failed to notice as Seto soundly up smacked the back of Yugi's head with his fan.

= = =

"I can't do this, Yami…" moaned Yugi miserably.

"Yes, you can Aibou! If you can face him in a duel, you can face him in a play!" Yami firmly tried to convince his smaller partner.

"Excuse me! _Please_ do correct me if I am wrong but aren't _you_ the one who faces Seto in duels? Last time I checked, I'm _sure_ it was!"

The sarcasm was completely lost of Yami as he merely smiled indulgently at his partner. "What I am saying," he stated gently, "is that you can do anything you set your mind to! Now, just relax Aibou, if the love scene worries you so much, let me help you."

Yugi stared at him wide-eyed, "You would do that for me?" he asked incredulously. "I… I guess, urm, thank you!" Just promise me one thing? Don't enjoy it too much!"

Yami just chuckled softly, avoiding agreeing to the promise, "It's late Aibou. The play is tomorrow, get some sleep. You need it."

Yugi yawned mightily as he settled into bed and fell asleep to Yami gently stroking his hair, a soft chuckle escaping from him every now and then, unnoticed by the sleeping teenager.

= = =

Teá called for Yugi just after breakfast and together, they walked to school. "Yugi, will you be ok tonight?" she asked, clearly concerned.

Yugi lay his hand on Tea's arm for a moment, "I've practiced hard Teá, I'll be fine." He said with a reassuring smile.

"And… the love scene? The… kiss?! Will you be alright for that?"

"Oh, that!" he said airily, "I'm no longer worried about that, it'll be over pretty quickly. Besides," he cocked his head to one side, one pretty violet eye closing in a wink "When I do it, I'll think of you."

= = =

The pair spent the morning enjoying the festival, Teá in raptures over the blue eyes, white dragon toy that Yugi won for her, before heading into the great hall for one final rehearsal. Yugi performed the love scene flawlessly and much to his relief, he wasn't yet required to kiss Seto. Joey, Tristan and a fellow classmate kept putting their heads together, giggling over the large blocks they had stacked in the corner and pointing to the place they had hidden some spare costumes.

Yugi eyed them, wishing he could be in on whatever joke it was that they were planning. His teacher strode over purposefully, looking Yugi up and down. She shook her head, reaching out for the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, only to have Yugi grip its chain firmly and give her a challenging stare. "Mutou dear, Mark Antony didn't have a big gold pyramid hanging around his neck."

"This Mark Antony does!" Yugi stated, a mild panic beginning to fill his being even as he fought it down as he stood up to his teacher.

"Look, I know how attached to that thing you are but…"

"But nothing! My Millennium Puzzle stays!"

She opened her mouth to argue further but something in Yugi's eyes made her change her mind.

= = =

Evening came at last and the great hall filled up with chattering, happy students and their families. From behind the curtains, Joey took a quick peek then gave the thumbs up sign to his friends. Their teacher gave them one last little pep talk, "Most of all, have fun." She smiled at them all "Don't worry Yugi, you and Seto will perform the love scene flawlessly, I know you can do it!"

Joey muttered to Tristan "Man, I swear Tristan, if she wasn't a teacher, I would think she was a yaoi fan girl or somethin', she's just too eager to see Yuge and Kaiba do that scene."

Tristan laughed in agreement as the overture started. Then the curtain rose to thunderous applause.

The play began with a brief explanation of Cleopatra's past then Seto strode sedately onto the stage, the audience giving long sighs of awe. Yugi was cheered at his first appearance with a long bout of laughter over his and Seto's so very obvious height difference.

The play progressed well, Bakura excelled in his role as the evil chancellor, perhaps, a little too well, leaving the audience shivering. Guardsmen Joey and Tristan provided plenty of comic relief, then there was a brief set change as the play shifted to an outside scene with Marc Antony and Cleopatra touring a palace building site. Yugi almost broke character as he struggled desperately not to laugh at the site of Joey, Tristan and a friend dressed as the characters from the comic they had been reading the day they found out about the play. The three troublemakers were handing out 'magic potion' to other extra's who were obviously in on the joke as they then ran around carrying the huge lightweight blocks, much to the delight of the audience.

Seto blew out through his nose, the thought of 'I will deal with them later' clearly showing on his face.

The pyramid-building scene ended, switching to Tea's big dance number. Her audience sat, spellbound and then whistling up a cheering storm at the finish of the dance. Yugi watched from his place, feeling a swell of affection for her.

Then, the tender love scene came up. Yami, appearing beside Yugi told him not to worry. Swallowing hard, Yugi approached Seto and the scene began.

"I fear Rome's enemies! They are Egypt's enemies also. Can you truly protect my grand dynasty?" Seto asked in full character.

"Yes, my beloved queen, I will always protect your dynasty… and you!" Came the reply, perfectly in character.

The queen drew his lover into his arms tenderly, holding him close. He jerked slightly in surprise as he realized it was no longer little Yugi that played the part of Marc Antony but Yami instead that he held. Without realizing it, he smiled softly and taking a shaky breath, he carried on with the play, "Can you always love me, my roman friend? An empress's life is full of danger. Stay here," he commanded, "and continue to love me if you can."

Leaning over Seto, his eyes warmly glowing, hands resting on either side of his 'queen's' face, Yami softly answered, "Yes, my beloved, I promise you, I will always love you." He then slowly lowered his head, to softly and tenderly kiss Seto's lips.

Seto thought his heart would just about stop, the kiss was so loving, lingering and true. Yami gently pulled away a little and tenderly stroked Seto's face while gazing into his eyes. "Yami…"Seto whispered softly when the Pharaoh spirit finally released him.

The curtain fell for the next set change and Yugi found himself in the center of an admiring group. 'Oh _man_, that was great!" yelled Joey in excitement as he threw an arm around his friend, "Hey pal, how about one for me too?" He puckered up, making kissey noises.

Yugi laughed as he wiggled out of his friend's grip, "Ah… no thanks! I'm through kissing guys!"

Everyone laughed and then it was time to get back on stage. The worst over for him, Yugi thoroughly enjoyed himself right up to his death scene. The curtain fell, the crowd clapping madly as Yugi strode off stage to the congratulations of his friends.

Seto played a masterful performance as Cleopatra farewelled the world with the aid of an asp. Then, the play ended. In response to wild cries, the cast did several curtain calls.

During one of those curtain calls, Yugi allowed his eyes to rove over the crowd, momentarily settling his eyes on the hulking form of a very tall man with shaggy hair. To one side of this man, sat someone who looked a little like himself but as they were right at the very back, half hidden by shadows he couldn't be sure. Another stranger with the two stood up. She was short with gleaming golden eyes. Yugi muttered to Yami "Do you have any idea who those three people are?"

Yami looked and felt a slight recognition as he looked at the three, "I have no idea Aibou, though I feel as though I have seen two of them before. I don't remember where or how though." He replied, puzzled at the vague familiarity they evoked in him.

= = =

Walking home with his friends, Yugi endured some good-natured teasing over his performance, especially about his and Seto's kiss. "It was nothing!" he laughed. "It took a lot of nerve though. At least I will never have to do it again!"

Twenty foot of gleaming limo rolled past. Seto, seated in the back seat fixed his gaze onto Yugi as he passed. He thoughtfully raised his fingers to his lips, a sad smile playing across his face.

= = =

Later that night, once Yugi was sleeping soundly, Yami gently kissed his brow, his own thoughts straying to Seto, a similar sad smile on his lips, vibrant purple eyes glowing softly.

Endless

= = =

So, did anyone get the Asterix and Cleopatra reference? Thanks to Zelgadis55 for the idea!

Thank you to the people who reviewed.

Tora.


End file.
